Naruto: New Beginnings the movie 2
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: A peaceful village has been massacred by a band of supposed demons. The team sent to stop them is faced with shock at the leaders appearence. What is his connection to Naruto and how can our hero defeat a ninja so evil even the Fox quivers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, locations or Jutsu's, however I do own the Original characters appearing in this fic

This is an idea I had thought of in the middle of my Naruto New Beginnings Movie fic. While it'll contradict somethings that happened in the New Beginnings fic the timeline is between Sasuke and Naruto's fight and the timeskip for the new team seven. The fic will feature action of course mainly revolving around the original Naruto cast (my OC's will appear briefly), it'll also feature times when Sasuke kicks ass and times when he gets beaten (a little something for both fans and haters :) some hints of Hinata and Naruto and of course something I've been looking forward to writing...drunk Lee

Enjoy

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings Movie 2

The Darkness in all human hearts

Chapter 1: Massacre

Peace, even during the great Shinobi wars peace was all that the Kozushi village had known. They stayed out of the conflicts, considering they had no ninjas in their village. The Kozushi village was a small farming community that survived off the fat of the land. Farmers worked while the women looked after the children, who played and learnt at the schools as all children did. It was a life that they had lived for centuries, but their life of peace would soon come to an end.

The young child stood in the office of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade the slug Sannin. Around him was the Hokage, the heads of Anbu Ibiki Morino and Kakashi Hatake along with Jiraiya. A look of pity spread across Tsunade's face while anger filled Jiraiya's expression as the boy, with clothes ripped and cuts over his body explained what had happened to his village.

"They were demons…they all came out of the mist that had spread across the village…one was a giant and used a spiked club, I still remember his horrible growl and the sound of the farmers yelling as he smashed them to death, some of us tried to run by we were cut off by two other demons, one looked like an inset while the other moved and looked like a black tiger, they tore everybody apart with their teeth and pincers, at school most of us escaped through the flames that had been caused by some weird bird type creature…some of the men including my dad tried to fight back, but it was all useless, we had a few shinobi staying in the village and they fought back, at first they had an advantage over these demons…using weird fire and wind attacks…the leader of these demons had been watching the village burn the whole time, a man in black clothes…when he came down the terror became even more horrifying. He looked human but fought like a demon; he easily killed the three ninja with some kind of blast from his hand, but he wasn't done with them, he beat up everybody, smashing them against the ground with his feet until they didn't move any longer, he even killed the children"

"THAT BASTARD!!" Jiraiya yelled, smacking his hand against the wall.

Tsunade closed her eyes, keeping her anger bottled up.

"He then…he then killed my mom and dad, even when they begged for mercy he killed them…all of my friends, my whole village is gone…I'll never forget the cries, the screams and I'll especially never forget that mans face and his smile as he beat my parents to death" The boy whimpered and started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay they won't get you here" Tsunade said, crouching down and holding the boys head on her lap.

"Jiraiya could you please take the boy to Shizune at the hospital?" The Hokage asked and Jiraiya nodded.

While the toad hermit took the boys hand Tsunade wiped a tear out of her eye and sat down on her desk.

"Ibiki, Kakashi I want you two to assemble an ANBU team, also I want you to have Anbu to send for Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Hideyasu Yuki" Tsunade said, putting on a firm tone.

Kakashi and Ibiki got to work and sent their Anbu to gather the team members. Across Konoha talk travelled of how the Kozushi village was massacred by a band of demons. Anbu messengers raced across the village to gather the members of the team that would hunt these demons down. Shikamaru sat at his usual spot, watching the clouds go by. When the Anbu appeared Shikamaru didn't move, he merely said his usual catchphrase.

"Troublesome!"

Shino also paid no heed to the Anbu's presence; he merely abandoned his training and ran to the Hokage tower. Neji and Hinata were training at the Hyuuga compound, trying to strike one another with their gentle fist style taijutsu. The Anbu appeared in between them and at once they stopped.

"The Hokage wishes to see you, it concerns the massacre that took place in the Kozushi village" The Anbu explained.

Neji narrowed his eyes while Hinata widened hers, both having heard of that terrible event. They put on their jackets and robes and left for the Hokage tower. Next an Anbu stopped at Hideyasu's apartment. Since the door was locked her knocked on it. He stood there waiting for a while before he heard the door lock click. The door opened and the Anbu raised an eyebrow, Hideyasu was standing there, wearing a dressing gown with sweat running down his face.

"The Hokage wishes to see you and Ms Yamanaka, be quick!" The Anbu said before he jumped away.

"Hide-kun…we aren't finished already are we?" Ino asked and Hideyasu blushed furiously as several passers by looked at him.

The team gathered at Tsunade's office and listened intensively as she explained the situation.

"You and seven ANBU will go to the last known location that the group that we have called Gyakusatsu, the remains of the Kozushi village" Tsunade began, pointing at the spot on the map. "Your objective is either to capture them or kill them"

"Naruto-sensei!" Ryu Kanatake called out to his Jounin instructor.

"Still hasn't come out yet?" Ryu's blonde haired teammate Yumina Takiyama asked.

"No…that incident with the Uchiha has still gotten to him…its too bad cause I'm sure the old woman would have wanted Naruto to join the team that's hunting these demons" Ryu said.

"Could they really be demons…I mean I've heard of people that use Chakra and genjutsu to give themselves demonic appearances but actually being demons sounds a little farfetched"

"The Kyuubi!" Ryu reminded and Yumi smiled with a sheepish blush.

The team that would hunt down the Gyakusatsu left the village, followed by seven Anbu. They had been given a mission and they would carry it out, this group was a threat to not only Konoha but also potentially every Shinobi village and nation.

She enjoyed this greatly, practicing in the woods. The black haired girl of thirteen wore a pair of blue cargo trousers and a black shirt. Yui Ihacu hummed as she threw shuriken at a wooden post. After throwing the projectiles she walked up to her campfire and sniffed the ramen she was cooking. Then she put her hands together and began praying.

'Sasuke-sensei has bought me quite close to where those people were massacred lately, hmmm…is he hoping that Naruto-san will come to investigate?' Yui wondered as she cheerfully stirred the ramen.

Her ears twitched as she heard a twig snap in the distance. She immediately stood up and draw her Kunai. Yui looked from side to side and into the distance of the forest, ready for any attack from the right and left and behind or in front of her. However she didn't count on an attack from below. A furry paw with razor sharp claws burst out of the ground, slashing the girl across the back. Yui stumbled forwards as the rest of her attacker revealed himself. She gasped at the man, no demons appearance, he had black fur and a nose like a moles, but his eyes were fierce and glowing red. If she wasn't wounded Yui probably would have laughed at the orange martial arts uniform this mole demon wore.

"Sorry little girl but your camping trip is over, my boss wants this land free for a reunion" The Mole Demon explained in a gnarly voice that made Yui giggle. "WHAT HOW DARE YOU LITTLE WITCH!!" he yelled as he ran at Yui.

Yui jumped up, kicking the demon square in the head. She jumped back, avoiding the moles claw swipe. Yui threw her kunai straight into the demons right eye, causing it to howl in agony. The girl smiled before the mole slammed its hand into the ground and pulled off a chunk of the ground. He threw the rock into Yui's chest, knocking the wind out of her. The demon then kicked her to the floor and raised his claw. A smile crossed Yui's face as she heard the sound of bird chirping. The demon heard the sound and something over that, like electricity.

"CHIDORI!!"

The demon turned around jus tin time to be struck with the full force of Sasuke Uchiha's signature move. Blood dripped onto the floor as the demon went numb and fell.

'Interesting, so this is a true demon' Sasuke thought, looking at the demons appearance and seeing that it wasn't changing, proving that what the leaf shinobi were dealing with were genuine demons.

"Impressive!" A familiar voice said from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around just in time to receive the full force of someone else's attack. A blast of black Chakra threw him and Yui straight into a boulder. Sasuke had taken the full force of the attack, his shirt had been burnt off and he himself had several burn marks on his face and chest. Before he drifted off into unconsciousness he took a final look at his attacker.

"It can't be" he whispered before he fell to the floor.

A smile spread across the attackers lips before he picked both Sasuke and Yui up and carelessly dragged them away, kicking the ramen port before he left.

Next Chapter 2: The face of a child's nightmares

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, leave a review if you'd like


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto New Beginnings Movie 2

Chapter 2: The face of evil

Conversation was never something the Anbu were known for, But just because they couldn't discuss the mission with them didn't mean they couldn't discuss the mission, or other things with one another.

"Demons huh…I haven't been this nervous since we fought Sora all those years ago" Ino said.

"Don't worry about it Ino, we've got Anbu with us plus if any of them try to get at you I'll kick their asses" Hideyasu said with a grin.

"Sweet, after the mission we should pick up where we left off, I hear there's a pretty impressive waterfall near Kozushi" Ino said giving Hideyasu a wink as he blushed.

"This isn't a vacation you two, our mission is to stop these demons before they destroy another village" Shino said.

"Shino's right, it's troublesome but we can't just leave them…after what they did to Kozushi, right now they're a bigger threat than Orochimaru and the Akatsuki but right now most of our other ninja are tracking them and we cant leave the village undefended so the Hokage has sent us to deal with this demon group" Shikamaru explained and Neji nodded in agreement.

"Still I'll admit that the kid did well getting to the village…the boy must have real courage to face that trauma again" Hideyasu said.

There was a moment of silence before Neji spoke "These people killed Jounin ranked ninjas, I think they let the boy escape so they could lead us into a trap" He explained.

"Why would they do that?" Ino asked.

"Judging from what was done to Kozushi, a village with no military or economic value then I'd say we're dealing with a madman, someone who enjoys fighting and especially killing" Shikamaru said and both Hinata and Ino trembled slightly.

The team continued their journey to Kozushi without incidence or conversation. When they arrived they found what was left of the town, a smouldering wreck with dead fields and bodies just left to rot on the floor. Hinata gasped and almost broke down at the sight of the children, and of course the vultures. Insects began to fly out of Shino's sleeves as he commanded them to search the area while both Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan. The Anbu, Shikamaru, Ino and Hideyasu began searching by foot while the others stayed on the mountaintop overlooking the village.

'Damn it, all of this blood shed for what?' Hideyasu wondered as he searched the charred remains of the school.

He bowed his head in respect for the dead children and punched the crumbling wall in anger. Neji gasped as he and Hinata suddenly saw five new presences, unlike their allies they all had red Chakra inside them.

"Shikamaru…you and the Anbu have one demon just six paces from your position" Neji explained over the wireless radio.

Shikamaru gasped as the demon suddenly crashed through the wall. He had four arms and each one of them held a different weapon, a spear, a katana, a Naginata and a Chakram. The demon swung his blades around faster than Shikamaru could see. He had beheaded two of the Anbu and ran straight for Shikamaru.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru said, throwing three Shuriken at the demon who easily blocked them.

Ino ducked as a paw crashed through the wall, slashing where her throat was. The demon smashed through the rest of the wall, roaring at Ino with a foaming jaw, he was the bear like demon who the boy had described before. Ino back flipped away from the bear, who was dressed in a black martial arts uniform. She then jumped up, avoiding a pincer that crashed through the wall behind her. The green crab/insect like demon clicked the pincers on its mouth in anger. Ino drew four Shuriken from her bag and threw two each at the two demons. Two of the Shuriken struck the bear's chest while the other two rebounded off the insects hide.

"Ino!" Hideyasu said in concern as he began running to Ino's position.

He received a warning over the radio and jumped up as fire engulfed the floor he stood on. Hideyasu landed on one of the buildings but crashed through the crumbling roof.

"Ok that didn't go as planned" Hideyasu said sheepishly.

Suddenly a fireball flew through the door, Hideyasu immediately jumped to his feet and straight through the window as the building was instantly set on fire. The young Jounin suddenly began to sweat profusely as he looked up. Standing over him was an orange skinned woman, with menacing red eyes and literally fiery hair. She wore very provocative and revealing clothing, which made Hideyasu blush as he looked at her cleavage.

"Gyakutai always said that the Leaf would send a team, I'm glad they sent someone so handsome…because now I can burn your pretty face" She said.

Hideyasu immediately jumped to his feet as the woman waved her hair, burning the ground where Hideyasu once stood. The leaf Jounin removed a scroll from his pouch and summoned an apparent black spear. He thrust the spear at the demon, who jumped up and formed several hand signs.

"Katon Hosenka No Jutsu" She said and sent several fireballs at Hideyasu.

Each one of the fireballs was sliced in half by Hideyasu who jumped up and slashed at the demon. Much to her apparent shock Hideyasu slashed her across the chest. She swung her hair and Hideyasu bought up his spear, shielding himself from much of the damage. He landed on the ground and looked to see Ino kicking the insect demon across the head. Hideyasu smiled to himself at how much his girlfriend had improved. She elegantly back flipped to Hideyasu's side and winked at him.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu!" Shikamaru said, putting his hands together and releasing his familiar shadow manipulation technique.

The Shadows crept towards the multi-armed demon. As they made contact the demon froze in place. He followed Shikamaru's movements as the lazy ninja reached into his bag. But suddenly the demons lower arms threw their spears towards Shikamaru. He released the Jutsu and jumped to the side, only suffering a minor scratch on his shoulder. The four remaining Anbu unleashed a flurry of Shuriken which the demon tried blocking, he only managed to block thirteen of the shuriken but the other five stabbed into his shoulders, legs and stomach. But that did not sway the demon as he lunged at the Anbu. The masked men and woman drew their swords and swiped at the demon who back flipped and grabbed his spears. He blocked on slash and countered, slashing one of the Anbu across the face, scarring him and cutting off his mask.

"Damn these guys are good, what a drag!" Shikamaru said as he used his shadow binding technique again, this time he held the bear demon, stopping him from slashing Ino.

"Thanks Shikamaru" Ino said, kicking the bear across the back of the head as Shikamaru released his technique.

She then formed the appropriate seals and used one of the Yamanaka clans powerful mind manipulation Jutsu's. The bear demon yelled out as if he was in pain, but that was at least what his mind was telling him. Hideyasu then rushed forward, driving his spear into the bear's chest. The demon's body went limp as Hideyasu pulled his spear out.

"We have the advantage, if we step in then the battle is ours" Shino said.

"Wait…the boy mentioned their leader wore black" Neji said, seeing that out of all the people the boy had talked about one of them was missing.

"SHINO BEHIND YOU!!" Hinata yelled.

Shino widened his eyes in utter shock at the presence behind him. The man raised his hand and suddenly a flash of Chakra emanated from his palm. Shino yelled in agony as the blast shattered his glasses, tore his clothing and fried the bugs around him.

"SHINO!!" Hinata screamed as the Aburame's limp form bounced on the rocks.

Neji and Hinata turned to their attacker, he wore a pair of black trousers with black ninja sandals, covering his chest and shoulders was a black furred shirt and jacket with a black scarf tied around his neck and a hood covering his face, around his wrists were a pair of black armbands that started from his elbows and ended at his knuckles. Smoke was rising from his burnt hand but he was in no pain as he turned to the two Hyuga's. Neji growled in anger as he dropped into the gentle fist stance and rushed the apparent human. He thrust his palm forward, but the man moved with a speed comparable to the yellow flashes, ducking under the blow and applying an extremely hard punch to Neji's stomach. Hinata moved in, trying to strike the man with her palms. But the hooded man jumped up, kicking both Hyuga's across the face. Then he backhanded Hinata and punched Neji in the jaw. He grabbed onto Neji's neck, gripping so hard that Neji gasped for breath before he was thrown against a tree so hard that it cracked. Hinata drew her kunai and threw it at the man. He only moved a fraction of a step as the Kunai grazed his cheek and tore off his hood. Hinata widened her eyes in utter shock at the mans appearance. Her body went numb as she clutched her shoulders and fell to her knees.

"What's the matter little princess…have you fallen in love with my beautiful face!" The demons leader laughed maniacally, a fox like grin spreading across his face.

Naruto had never given up on one thing, Ramen. He would still go to the restaurant to order his favourite pork ramen. Naruto walked through the streets, wearing his orange trousers, black shirt and Jounin vest, along with his orange and black coat. Across the street he saw Shizune walking towards the restaurant with the boy that survived the village massacre.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around when he heard the familiar voice of Rock Lee.

"Lee!" Naruto said, merely giving him a nod as he walked on.

"It's ok Kain, your safe here, now come on I'll by you some pork ramen" Shizune said to the child, who was looking at the floor.

"Hey Shizune!" Naruto said with a wave.

"Hello Naruto" Shizune said in a friendly manner.

The boy looked up to meet Shizune's friend. Once he laid eyes on Naruto he immediately screamed out. He pulled himself out of Shizune's grip and fell onto his back.

"Kain what is it?" Shizune asked.

"NO KEEP HIM AWAY!!" Kain screamed, catching the attention of Kiba and Akamaru, who were passing by at the time.

"Kain please calm down your all right here" Shizune said soothingly.

"NO HE'S GOING TO KILL ME JUST LIKE HE KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS!!"

Naruto widened his eyes at the boys comment. Without hesitation he broke off into a run towards Konoha's gate, followed by Lee and Kiba, who rode on top of Akamaru's back.

"Naruto try to calm down, I know you're pissed about someone using your face for this…"

"It isn't a henge Kiba…not even Orochimaru's that pity" Naruto said as he rushed ahead of the two shocked ninja.

Either the person who led the attack on the Kozushi village was a skilled user of henge or he was exactly who Naruto thought he was, or at least hoped.

Next Chapter 3: Cruelty

* * *

First real action scene in the fic I'd say. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and feel free to review if you'd like, it's my first attempt at a fic with this concept in it so some reviews would be appreciated, if you havent figured out what the concept is then you havent read the last paragraph well

For those wondering who Sora is you wouldnt really know unless you watched the anime fillers (Shippuden episodes 54 to 71) which in my New Beginnings fic are canon.

Anyway next chapter will be longer, more action as well as a some focus on Sasuke and particularly Hinata and my OC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, i do however own Gyakutai :)

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings Movie 2

Chapter 3: Cruelty

Sasuke had endured countless pains both physical and mental. His own brother and hero killed his entire family, he was once weaker than the class clown, and of course on the physical side he was given Orochimaru's curse mark, which was torture in itself and the countless injuries he had claimed from Orochimaru's training. But none of it compared to the intense Chakra that had thrown him into a rock. The youngest surviving Uchiha opened his eyes and examined his surroundings, it was an apparent cave with numerous shackles and chains attached to the walls along with bloodstains. Sasuke looked to his side and saw his student strung up beside him. Yui stirred in her sleep before her eyes popped open.

"Sasuke-sensei, was that who I thought it was?" She asked.

The Uchiha stayed silent as a reptilian demon who was a few feet shorter than Yui entered the dungeon.

"Ah your awake, unfortunately Gyakutai is out practicing at the moment, those chains seal your Chakra preventing you from using your Jutsu, so just wait patiently until the boss gets back" The demon explained before he began walking away.

"Wait, what's that guys connection to Naruto-san?" Yui asked eagerly while Sasuke remained cool and collected.

"His connection…I'm honestly not sure myself, I would never say this to him up close but he's just a wannabe demon, the only reason he's worthy of leading us is because he's much crueller, in fact he's more frightening than the Uchiha's Sharingan" The demon said before he left the dungeon.

"I wonder what he means by practice?" Yui asked with a sweet smile that Sasuke shook his head at.

* * *

Even the Anbu were virtually shocked at the appearance of the demons leader. Said demons even stopped fighting and bowed to the man when he first appeared. He looked down at the ninja before he jumped from his spot on the mountain and landed on the spire of one of the village restaurants. The Anbu recovered from their shock and jumped up to his level, surrounding him in a ring.

"Identify yourself!" The Anbu squad leader demanded.

"Gyakutai!" the man said.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, this man looked exactly like Naruto. They had the same skin tone, same hairstyle and colour, even their eyes and whisker marks were the same. But this mans presence seemed like pure evil as he stared down the Anbu. Though he had a foxy grin on his face it wasn't like Naruto's happy and humoured grin, it was a sadistic grin as if he enjoy what could happen in a battle. The Anbu struck first, jumping at the man who stood as still as a statue. They punched and kicked him across his face and body, landing successful hits. In fact the man Gyakutai didn't move and inch, only his face moved when they pressed their fists against his cheeks. The Anbu's squad leader yelled as he thrust his sword forward. But much to the ninja's shock Gyakutai grabbed the blade. His blood dripped across the floor and deepened his sadistic smile. The Anbu all stepped back as the man walked forward.

"Those guys hit him with Taijutsu that would make Lee blush, and he didn't even feel a thing" Hideyasu said in shock.

"Oh his body was damaged, he just doesn't feel the pain, ask your Hyuga girl up there she can tell you" The Fiery demon explained.

"He looks like Naruto and is just as troublesome!" Shikamaru said.

"Cant feel pain huh…we'll see about that" Ino said as she began forming the signs for her Jutsu.

"Everybody don't interfere, or I'll kill you!" Gyakutai said firmly.

Hinata picked herself up off the floor and began walking down the hill.

"Ino, Neji and Shino were injured by that guy, please help them!" Hinata said on her radio.

"Just a second!" Ino said as she finished her Jutsu and unleashed on Gyakutai.

Gyakutai stayed still for a bit but then kept walking towards the Anbu as Ino suddenly dropped to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

"INO!!" Hideyasu yelled, dropping to his girlfriends level and planting his hands on her shoulders.

"What a disappointment" Gyakutai spat before he broke off into a run.

The Anbu unleashed a flurry of Shuriken on Gyakutai, who moved at devastating speed. Those three that did hit him did nothing to slow him down as he jumped and rolling in midair as he smoothly landed behind the Anbu. He elbowed their leader straight in the back, digging his arm in before jumping and kicking the man in the neck. Gyakutai paid little effort into dodging the sword swipes of the Anbu. One gave him a deep cut across the cheek, but he merely licked the blood before punching the ninja in the stomach. The Anbu yelled in pain as the demon leader dug his fist in. Gyakutai grabbed the man by the hair and threw him towards his teammates. Shikamaru used his shadow binding Jutsu. But Gyakutai jumped into the air and threw a flurry of black cards towards the ground. The Anbu braced themselves for an explosion, but it never came. Instead Gyakutai put his hands together and yelled as black Chakra came out of his hands, blowing three of the Anbu away. His hands were sizzling but Gyakutai landed and ran after the three Anbu. He grabbed two of them by their legs and slammed them into the other Anbu. Gyakutai began hitting that Anbu with his own comrades. Then he threw the two Anbu like rag dolls straight into the crumbling buildings.

"Hmmm…I didn't mean to throw them that far, sometimes its difficult to control my own strength" Gyakutai said.

He suddenly jumped in midair, landing beside Shikamaru. Gyakutai slammed his elbow into Shikamaru's face. The Nara fell to the floor, clutching his broken nose and yelling out in pain. Gyakutai then turned to Hideyasu and Ino. As Ino recovered Hideyasu threw his spear. Gyakutai easily dodged the projectile and kneed Hideyasu in the stomach, effortlessly sending him to the floor coughing. Ino tried kicking him across the head, but he merely grabbed her foot and threw her to the floor. Then he stomped her in the stomach, digging his foot in.

"For example I could be breaking this poor girls ribs and I wouldn't know it" Gyakutai said.

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!" Ino screamed in utter agony.

"Oh I probably broke one cage!" Gyakutai said before breaking off into sadistic laughter.

"Ino…BASTARD I DON'T CARE WHO YOU LOOK LIKE I'LL KILL YOU!!" Hideyasu yelled.

He removed one black scroll from his vest and unravelled it. With a pop of smoke two black piercer spears appeared on his black along with a giant Shuriken and in his hands were two double-edged broadswords while attached to his feet were a pair of shoes called kick edges. Hideyasu roared as he ran at Gyakutai. Both ninjas moved at immense speed as Hideyasu slashed at Gyakutai, who again effortlessly dodged them, suffering minor cuts to his arms and hands. Hideyasu threw both of his swords at Gyakutai, who jumped up as they stabbed into a building. He landed on the two blades, crossing his arms as he balanced on the two. Hideyasu drew his spears and ran at Gyakutai. He thrust both of them at the black clad ninja, who jumped up and kicked Hideyasu in the chin. Gyakutai rolled across the floor before jumping to his feet, avoiding Hideyasu's right spear thrust. He broke Hideyasu's spear in half and slashed him with the blade. Hideyasu quickly jumped back, throwing his spear at Hideyasu. He merely stepped to the side and watched in interest as Hideyasu jumped into the air. The weapons expert removed his giant Shuriken and threw it with all his might. Gyakutai merely clapped his hands together, stopping the Shuriken just inches from his nose.

"I don't believe it, this guys way better than Naruto, would he have been this good if he was this ruthless?" Shikamaru asked himself more than anyone else.

"I don't think so, one things for sure he's probably got bigger muscles underneath the clothes cause he weighs a lot" Ino said coughing.

"Ino, you go and tend to Neji and Shino, Hinata said they were wounded and your much better at healing than she is" Ino nodded her head before she broke off into a run.

Hideyasu leapt forward, cutting Gyakutai across the cheek with his kick edge. Gyakutai then elbowed him across the head and then grabbed Hideyasu's foot, slamming him to the ground before swinging him around and throwing him three feet away. He reached into his pack and pulled out a Kunai. Chakra appeared around the blade before he threw it at a devastating speed. Shikamaru watched the kunai go by as it flew straight through walls and pillars before ripping straight through the last Anbu's armour and out of the other end of his back.

'Wind Chakra, like Naruto…he's got more than looks, I don't even want to know whether he can use Kage Bushin as affectively' Shikamaru thought.

Hideyasu again tried kicking the ninja, who leant back, only suffering a cut across the chest. He drove his fist into Hideyasu's belly, throwing him into the air.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Gyakutai yelled, creating five bushins of himself.

Three of them jumped into the air while the other two threw Gyakutai into the air. He slammed his head into Hideyasu, hitting him like a cannonball. As Hideyasu coughed up a rain of blood Gyakutai flipped over him and cupped his hands together, slamming them into the leaf ninjas back. The other two clones grabbed Hideyasu's arms and slammed his head into the dirt. Gyakutai landed on Hideyasu's back, digging his foot in and practically enjoying Hideyasu's screams of pain. Hinata finally arrived at the fight and looked in horror at Gyakutai. She gripped her shoulders tightly and closed her eyes as Gyakutai laughed.

'He looks just like Naruto-kun, the same hair, same face, even his eyes…so beautiful but when I look into this mans eyes, he frightens me!' Hinata thought as images of Gyakutai and Naruto flashed through her mind.

* * *

"NARUTO WAIT UP!!" Kiba yelled as they got closer and closer to the village.

"THEN KEEP UP!!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto's eyes had taken on a red colour but soon changed back to their normal blue as he shook his head and took a breath. The three ninja jumped through the trees until they reached the mountaintop overlooking the village. Naruto gasped as he looked down at the scenery, and then at the man who had Hideyasu at his mercy.

"It's true" Naruto whispered.

"He must be using some kind of Henge" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"No he's not!"

The Three ninja turned around to see Neji limping towards them.

"It's his real form, all of you be careful, the others cant hurt him!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"There's some kind of damage to his nerves, and there's strange activity around the part of his brain that perceives pain" Neji explained.

"So an opponent that won't experience pain, well we'll just have to see how true that statement is" Naruto said growling.

"BUT FIRST…!"

Naruto and his team mates looked up as the three demons were floating over them. The fire and the insect demons both attacked Naruto, while the four-armed demon slashed at Lee and Kiba and Akamaru.

Elsewhere Sasuke had just finished picking the locks of the chains. He had kept lock picks stuck to his scalp, considering it was easy to mistake one of them for his black spikes. The Uchiha survivor walked up to his student and simply pulled her chains off the wall.

"Thank you sensei" Yui said, skipping to the table and grabbing Sasuke's sword.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he took the sword and began walking out of the cave. But the small lizard like demon stepped out of the shadows.

"But how…NO I WONT LET YOU INTERFERE!!" The Lizard roared as he began to grow till he towered over Sasuke and Yui.

The Uchiha merely shrugged his shoulders as his eyes changed colour and his pupils took shape into the symbols of the Sharingan.

Next Chapter 4: The Leaf against Hellfire

* * *

if you didnt understand how Gyakutai cant feel pain it'll be explained in more detail later. And yes the concept I was getting into was opposites, evil twins or what ever you want to call it. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, iI would appreciate a review considering thsi is my first time writing an evil counterpart fic and any feedback would help me write the character better if I need to


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings the movie 2

Chapter 4: The Leaf against Hellfire

Gyakutai looked up at the battle going on between Naruto and his demonic teammates. Hinata also examined Gyakutai, who seemed to be intrigued by Naruto's fighting style. She noticed his eyes moved towards her and she immediately looked down to avoid eye contact. A smirk spread across Gyakutai's mouth as he went back to watching Naruto.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled as 20 clones of himself appeared.

"KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" The fiery demoness yelled as she spat four fireballs at the clones, burning only three of them till they popped.

Naruto and his clones jumped into the air, throwing a flurry of shuriken. The insect like demon merely blocked the projectiles before a pair of stingers shot out of his wrists. He ran at the Naruto clones, stabbing two of them in the chest. Lee jumped and kicked at the four-armed demon, who easily blocked the blow with his Naginata. The green suited ninja quickly back flipped to avoid a slash from the demons sword. Kiba jumped off of Akamaru's back and threw two Kunai at the four-armed demon, who easily swatted the projectiles away.

"SHIKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" Kiba yelled as he completed the necessary hand signs.

His nails lengthened into a pair of claws while his canines also grew sharper. Kiba ran on all fours, moving as fast as a dog as he slashed at the demon. The dog like ninja managed to scratch the demon across the face. Akamaru growled as he span around like a drill, flying towards the demon. The demon jumped up but widened his eyes as Lee appeared behind him in midair. Lee kicked the demon around the back of the head, sending him flying back. But Lee had wrapped the bandages on his right wrist around the Demons spear, pulling him back into his punch four times before kicking him in the back. The demon landed on the ground, leaving a crater in the midst of Lee's kick. Kiba jumped up and punched at the air in celebration, but quickly fell to the floor as the demon climbed out of the crater. Akamaru whimpered as the demon began to split into four smaller sized demons, each one of them wielding a weapon that he had carried before.

"Great I don't know what's worse, midgets or another Sakon!" Kiba said to Akamaru who barked back.

The four little demons began jumping around, laughing and roaring in a tone that reminded the leaf ninjas of how Akamaru yipped when he was younger. Lee batted one of the demons away by kicking the flat end of its sword. Then the Taijutsu expert ducked to avoid the thrust of one demons spear. Both Kiba and Akamaru didn't fare well as the green beast; two of the demons were bouncing around them, avoiding their gatsuuga's and slashing them at times across the cheeks and back. One of the little demons jumped at Naruto with his back turned. It thrust its sword forward, but much to its surprise it only pierced through Naruto's coat, while the ninja himself had disappeared. The little demon was suddenly kicked across the side of the head and sent flying into the woods. Yellow chakra surrounded Naruto's body, giving him a huge boost of speed as he rushed at the demons. He punched the bug demon in the stomach, then kicked the fire demon across the head and grabbed the two little demons attacking Kiba, slamming their head together before he threw them into the demon attacking Lee.

"KIBA, LEE HELP THE OTHERS!!" Naruto yelled.

Lee and Kiba nodded before they jumped down the mountain. Naruto looked around as the demons began gathering around him, each one of them angrier than they were before.

* * *

In the demons makeshift dungeon though Sasuke faced an opponent bigger and most likely stronger than him, it didn't mean he would lose. The reptilian demon tried to whack Sasuke with its tail, but Sasuke jumped up, slashing the demons eye. A smile spread across the lizards face as he swung his tail again. Again Sasuke jumped up, but the lizard opened its mouth, slamming it shut with Sasuke inside.

"SASUKE-SENSEI!!" Yui screamed.

Suddenly sparks began to crackle around the lizard's mouth and a blade stuck out of its snout. The Lizard's mouth slowly began to open, revealing Sasuke, holding the lizards mouth open with his sword, which crackled with his electric Chakra.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke said.

With those words an electric current ran down the demons throat, burning his organs to a total crisp. Sasuke jumped out of the demons mouth as he tumbled to the ground. The Uchiha nodded to his student who followed him out of the cave. They emerged out of the cave in a forest area a few miles away from the main village of Kozushi. Yui looked to her teacher, who as usual had an unreadable expression on his face. But Yui knew he sensei well enough to know that Sasuke intended to get some revenge, after all he was an avenger.

'I wonder Sasuke, do you want to kill Gyakutai, or do you hope to see Naruto-san again' Yui thought before she followed her sensei.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded, or at least he seemed to be. The fiery and bug demons and the little buggers that were attacking Lee and Kiba all had bloodthirsty looks on their eyes. With the yellow chakra of his yellow flash technique Naruto shined as the sun began to set. Gyakutai watched the fight eagerly as the demons sprung forward. Naruto rolled across the ground and thrust his feet into the bug demons chest. He then flipped onto his feet, punching and kicking two of the small demons. The other two small demons then jumped up. But Naruto moved at an incredible speed as he jumped up, smashing his head into one of the demons chest like a cannonball. The little demon fell to the floor with swirling eyes while the other was punched straight in the face and sent crashing into a rock. Naruto landed just as the fiery woman demon ran forward, thrusting her burning arms at Naruto. He stepped and moved his head from side to side, avoiding every blow. Naruto then backhanded the demon and turned around just as the insect thrust its stinger forward. Only suffering a minor scratch across the cheek, Naruto jumped off of the demons shoulder.

"KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" The woman yelled, shooting a fireball at Naruto's back, burning a bit of his Jounin vest.

Naruto swung around and formed the Kage Bushin hand sign.

"TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled.

200 clones of Naruto appeared in midair and all of them landed beside him. Naruto stretched his arm forward and the clones all started using their own hands to swirl their chakra around. Eventually as the clones popped a giant Rasengan appeared in Naruto's hand, the chakra turned to a purple colour as Naruto ran forward. The other demons scurried away in fear as Naruto jumped past them, using chakra on his feet to propel himself towards Gyakutai. He thrust his hand forward and all the leaf ninja looked at the magnificent Rasengan.

"CHOU CHAKRA RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled.

"BRING IT!!" Gyakutai yelled excitedly as he thrust his hands forward, creating and incredible blast of Chakra.

The two Chakra's clashed, sending waves of wind Chakra flying across the village, slicing rocks and buildings in half.

"HIDEYASU LOOK OUT!!" Shikamaru yelled, diving towards Hideyasu, pushing him out of the way of a slice of wind Chakra.

"Thanks Shikamaru" Hideyasu said.

"Don't thank me, if you died your troublesome woman will be looking to cry on my shoulder"

"Oh and we don't want that, it'll just drive away the sand Kunoichi your desperate to have another night of passion with"

"Touché you troublesome bastard"

Hinata stood still with her hands together as she watched Naruto and Gyakutai clash their magnificent attacks. The blast of Chakra burnt Gyakutai's hands, but he merely laughed as he intensified the blast, consuming Naruto's Rasengan.

"NO WAY!!" Naruto yelled before the Chakra threw him back, burning off his vest and shirt.

As Naruto's limp form crashed into the ground Hinata immediately broke out of her trance.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" She screamed as she began running towards Naruto.

"That's right Hinata-Chan save the little fox" Gyakutai said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Kiba and Lee both began walking towards Gyakutai as he looked at his hands.

"I never thought I'd had to use it this soon" Gyakutai said in a serious tone before showing his hands to Lee and Kiba.

Kiba merely vomited as the chakra had burnt the mans palms to the point where you could see bone. But much to the ninja's, and dogs shock black Chakra surrounded Gyakutai's hands, returning them to normal.

"Damn, what does it take to beat this guy?" Kiba wondered out load.

Hideyasu got up off the floor, grasping his sword and using it to support himself.

"I'll be pretty much useless when the sun goes down, this turned out to be a troublesome mission" Shikamaru said.

"I think at this point all's we can do is leave everything to Lee and Kiba" Hideyasu said.

A smile spread across Gyakutai's face as he reached into the pack on his belt. He removed a steel orb about the size of his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kiba wondered out load.

Gyakutai pulled a string out of the orb and lit it up.

"Does he seriously think he can hit us from here with a bomb?" Kiba wondered.

"Keep alert Kiba, he might have some trick up his sleeve" Lee said.

Gyakutai smiled as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of black. Lee and Kiba both widened their eyes as Gyakutai stood in between them. He dropped the bomb he carried and disappeared again. Lee, Kiba and Akamaru jumped as high as they could as the bomb blew up, engulfing the area they had once stood on in flame.

"AKAMARU!!" Kiba yelled as half of his precious dogs fur was burnt off.

"Now if you people excuse me I have some business to attend to, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to deal with you" Gyakutai said, he put his hands together and created 20 Kage Bushins.

Gyakutai began walking in the direction Hinata had ran while his bushin began beating both Lee and Kiba from multiple directions.

"Those bits of paper that he put down earlier, they were so he could use the fourth's technique, or more like a twisted form of it" Shikamaru summarised.

Sasuke looked at the burnt and charred remains of the Kozushi village. Yui gasped upon seeing the countless bodies laid out across the floor and the crater that had been left from Naruto's Rasengan. The Uchiha survivor put his hand to his sword as the small demons surrounded him and Yui.

Next Chapter 5: Fear, Love, Rage and Drunkenness

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you thought of it. Next Chapter will really start the NaruHina moments, some fights with Sasuke and of course as you could tell from the title of the next chapter...drumrole :)...drunk Lee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Sorry about the long wait, this was pretty much my favourite chapter to write

* * *

Naruto New Beginnings the movie

Chapter 5: Fear, Love, Rage and Drunkenness

In any other given situation Hinata would be unconscious, but she still blushed as she put all her strength into carrying Naruto's shirtless form towards the forest. Gyakutai made no effort to catch up while his clones kept Lee and Kiba occupied. They teleported again and again, hitting the two shinobi in multiple places. One of them punched Lee in the stomach while another kicked Kiba with two more holding him by the arms. The two clones teleported just as one clone each was thrown into the two ninjas heads. Kiba fell to the floor while Lee struggled to get up.

"Damn, Akamaru!" Kiba said, looking at his limping dog.

"I'll have to open the gates!" Lee said, unwrapping his bandages and crossing his arms into an X shape.

"You think I'll just let you do that?" A voice asked from behind Lee.

Lee barely had time to gasp as he was kneed in the back, and then punched straight in the gut. The Gyakutai clone grabbed Lee by the hair and began smashing his head against his knee. Shikamaru groaned as night had just fallen, he reached into his bag and began searching for the aerial lights he would use for this situation. But suddenly two clones appeared either side of him; the two of them punched both his kidneys before sweep kicking him straight into Hideyasu.

"Damn, this battle just became even more troublesome, look up there" Shikamaru said, nodding his head to the hilltop.

Hideyasu grinded his teeth together as he saw electricity crackling.

* * *

Sasuke had faced difficult opponents before, and these demons were far from difficult…they were too easy. Despite their size and speed Sasuke had more and was easily able to keep up with their movements without the use of Sharingan. He ducked under a sword swing, and delivered a sweep kick to the demons knees and kicked him into the air. Then he grabbed one of the spear wielding demons handles and threw him over his shoulder, kicking the other spear wielder in the face. As gravity took affect and the demon Sasuke had kicked earlier began to fall, Sasuke reached into the seals on his wrist and threw a flurry of black Shuriken into the small demons chest and head. Then he used Chidori Nagashi, shocking the two demons around him before he swung his sword. Yui clapped in joy and awe as the two demons were cut in half at the waist and their bodies fell just as their comrade landed beside Sasuke.

"Oh shit!" The last of the red demons said, falling to the floor and crawling back in horror.

"Pathetic, not even worth my breath" Sasuke said coldly as he began walking towards the demon.

"You think I'm done, not yet stupid Uchiha" The demon growled before jumping onto his feet.

He clapped his hands together and the remains of its comrades turned into a red sludge. Sasuke paid little attention as the sludge consumed the demon and took shape into the same four-armed demon that had attacked the village earlier.

"You fool, no one but Gyakutai could keep up with my speed when I'm in this form, I'll cut you to pieces" The demon cackled.

With a crackle of electricity Sasuke appeared beside the demon with his sword stretched out. The demons head slid off its neck and rolled across the floor just as Sasuke sheathed his sword.

* * *

"Naruto…oh Naruto!" Gyakutai called out into the forest as he simply walked in between the trees.

Hinata kept on jumping with Naruto's body in tow. She didn't care where; she just needed to get him away from that cruel man.

"Hinata" Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said, stopping in between a line of bushes to rest. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, there's a valley beyond the forest with enough caves for us to hide in, I can heal you then" she explained.

"No Hinata…get out of here now, he'll kill you" Naruto whimpered before passing out again.

"Come now Naruto, you cant be done yet, you looked cooler when you were beating my soldiers" Hinata gasped as she heard Gyakutai's voice getting closer and closer.

The young Hyuga heir ran as fast as she could with Naruto in tow. She looked up ahead with her Byakugan, seeing that the valley was very close. Hinata jumped through the trees and onto the stone path. She looked around for a place to stay, and saw a cave just a few yards away. As quick as she could, Hinata jumped into the cave just as Gyakutai entered the valley.

"Hmmm, now which cave could you be in Naruto?" Gyakutai asked himself as he removed two bombs from his pack.

Hinata's hands began to glow a green colour as she pressed them against Naruto's chest.

'All's I have to do is kick start the Kyuubi's chakra so that his wounds can heal' Hinata thought.

Naruto broke out into a coughing fit, and Hinata pulled her hands away as Naruto rolled across the floor. The Hyuuga heir tried to hold Naruto's hand, but Naruto threw his arm outwards as red chakra began leaking out of his burns and cuts. Hinata looked down at Naruto as he curled up, his arms and legs shaking from the pain.

"Please Naruto-kun, don't give up" Hinata said as she bought her head down towards Naruto's cheek.

Hinata softly kissed the mans cheek before walking out of the cave.

Gyakutai landed on the water, looking up at Hinata with a feral grin across his face. The girl stood ready to defend the cave, raising her hands up and activating her Byakugan.

"I wont let you pass" Hinata said defiantly.

Gyakutai merely grinned at Hinata's stand.

"I see now, you really like him don't you?" Gyakutai asked.

Hinata did her best not to blush, knowing she couldn't show any emotion with this enemy. She suddenly shivered as she felt a hand touch her hair. But that was impossible, she would have seen a Kage Bushin with her Byakugan. She slowly turned her head round, widening her eyes as she looked at Gyakutai; his eyes had taken on an eerie purple colour.

* * *

The twenty Gyakutai clones knocked around Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru mercilessly. Another clone kicked Hideyasu's leg, smiling as he heard the bone crack. Hideyasu yelled in agony as the clone pressed its leg into his broken knee. Sasuke traversed down the mountain, followed closely by Yui. He gripped the handle of his sword as his eyes went into Sharingan mode.

"CHIDORI SHOUKEN!!!" He yelled, stabbing his blade into the ground.

The electricity crackling from the blade trailed across the rock, covering an object hidden by an invisibility Jutsu. Yui stood ready as the insect appeared, its skin charred and body parts twitching. Suddenly, the fiery female demon flew out of the sky, launching volley after volley of fire from her hands. Sasuke flipped to the side, easily avoiding the blasts. The fiery demon intensified the flames on her hair, waving it at Sasuke. He ducked underneath the strike, slashing at the demoness. She fell backwards, dodging the slash. Kiba was thrown into the air by the clones, who jumped after him. They slammed their heels into the dog ninjas chest, causing him to cough out blood as he was sent crashing into the ground. Lee limped across the floor, grinding his teeth together at his helplessness. But then he remembered something that Guy-sensei had given him.

"_**Only eat this item when you are left with no other options Lee" **_His sensei had said.

Rock Lee reached into his pocket, removing a pill wrapped in simple paper. What he thought to be an experimental soldier pill was something far simpler. It was a simple tablet filled with alcoholic nutrients, equating to more than a single drop of Sake. And a single drop was all Lee unknowingly needed to unleash his true power.

"Gai-sensei, I will protect my comrades" Lee said with determination as he threw the pill into his mouth.

"All right, we've had enough playing around now, time to finish this" The Gyakutai clones said together.

One of the clones put his hand out, while another swirled its chakra around, creating a Rasengan. He took a step towards Kiba, raising his hand to finish him off.

* * *

Hinata was left entranced by Gyakutai's eyes; he looked so much like Naruto. His lips met hers, and Hinata couldn't help but close her eyes as she allowed herself to fall into the kiss. She widened her eyes as she felt Gyakutai grip her arms tight, his tongue roaming around her throat violently. He licked her across the cheek, sucking her neck. Hinata grinded her teeth together, more veins appearing around her white eyes. She saw the damage in the young mans nerves, and the strange dark Chakra emanating from him. Hinata also felt something that drove fear into her heart. Lust, hate and above all that killing intent. He was going to kill Naruto, and anyone else just for the pleasure of it.

* * *

Sasuke kicked the two demons across their heads, causing them to fall off the mountain. The Uchiha landed near the craters left by his attack. He looked back at Yui, signalling for her to remain hidden as he gripped his sword tightly. The two demons rose from their craters, staring at Sasuke in fury.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The Insect yelled as his legs and hands grew longer and sharper than before.

"Handsome boy, I'll enjoy playing with your soul after I've burnt your body to a crisp" The woman said.

The Uchiha survivor felt the killing intent emanating from the demons. It was enough to overwhelm genin level ninja like Yui. But for Sasuke it was nothing, his killing intent was three times as terrifying as the demons. And yet he remained emotionless, he kept his desire to kill inside, because he desired only his brother's death. He stuck his sword into the ground, slipping off his white shirt as the demons began to change. The insect like demon grew taller, several armoured plates covering his body while his pincers and stingers grew larger. More fire poured out of the woman's eyes while her skin ignited. She floated above the air; flames and hot magma on her thighs and chest had replaced her whole being. Sasuke pulled his sword out of the ground, holding it forward.

* * *

The Gyakutai clone raised his hand, ready to finish off Kiba. But suddenly, a green covered foot slammed into his face, throwing him backwards and disappearing in a pop of smoke. The other clones turned their heads towards Lee, widening their eyes as the young mans movements seemed clumsy. He stumbled across the floor, moving his arms around slowly with slurred breaths.

"Don't attack a man when he's down…. IT'S NOT VERY NICE!!" Lee yelled, exposing his blushing red face to the clones.

They widened their eyes before they each fell to the floor, laughing hysterically as Lee stumbled around. Sweat drops ran down the back of Shikamaru and Kiba's heads as Lee hiccupped.

'We've had to resort to this…how troublesome' Shikamaru thought with a sigh.

"Hey green guy, do yourself a favour and enjoy some more Sake, I can smell the alcohol from here you drunkard" One of the clones said with a chuckle.

Lee's brows twitched before he growled in anger.

"Alcoholic substance corrupts mind and body… not drunk, take it back!" He said, causing to his comrades to shake his head at his poor grammer.

"Go away loser"

"Not a loser, I Lee Rock will ass your kick!" Lee slurred triumphantly before he fell to the floor.

This only made the clones laugh more while the leaf ninja moaned from embarrassment. One of the clones walked towards Lee's fallen form, readying a Kunai. But before the clone could strike, Lee popped outwards, unknowingly slamming his head into the clones. The other clones jaws hit the ground before they ran at the drunken fist expert.

Hinata knew now what this man was; he wasn't a demon, or a monster. He was pure evil, and he wanted to kill Naruto. Naruto was the one who inspired her, who drove her training and career. And she wasn't about to let some demon wannabe take him away from her. With a yell, Hinata slammed the palms of her hands into Gyakutai's chest, creating a wave of Chakra that threw him into the wall. Gyakutai shook the rubble of his body, the black Chakra inside him repairing his damaged ribs and spine. Hinata dropped into the gentle fist stance, her Byakugan fiercer than ever as cat like beasts made from pure Chakra covered her arms.

"You will not hurt Naruto-kun" She said proudly. "JUHO SOSHIKEN!!!"

Gyakutai and Hinata ran at one another, their Chakra rising from the valley as they clashed. Hinata thrust her hands at Gyakutai at incredible speed, forcing him to constantly move from left to right. The beasts on the Hyuuga's arms lashed at Gyakutai, who rolled across the surface of the water. He threw a flurry of kunai at the woman, who easily batted the projectiles away with her hands. She looked at him, her eyes and mouth portraying a much more serious and fierce Hinata. And the sight of the changed girl made Gyakutai grin.

Sasuke flipped across the ruins of the village, dodging flurries of wind blades thrown from the insectoid demon. The fiery demon breathed an ocean of fire from her mouth. Sasuke merely remained still and confident as the wave of fire consumed him. But the demons couldn't even smile in triumph as Sasuke flew out of the flames, half the curse mark covering his face and his massive hand like wings protecting him from the flames. He landed a swift kick to the woman's head, throwing her to the side. Then electricity crackled around his hand as he aimed it at the insect demon. A blade of electric Chakra flew at the demon, cutting through his chest. The demon yelled as electricity crackled through his entire being. Then Sasuke opened the palm of his hand and fifty Chakra blades slit out of the insect's body. With his chest punctured, the demon could only yell as a final blade shot out of the top of his head. The fiery demon gasped as the insect slammed into the ground, his blood covering the Earth.

Lee, despite the corruption to his mind and body was now faster than ever. Or perhaps it was more of a case of random luck, for every time the clones tried to strike him he either fell down or stumbled to the side. He threw his arms round; hitting two clones, then fell backwards, head butting another.

"This is why we don't take him to parties" Hideyasu said with a smile as Lee span round, smacking five clones.

Hinata thrust her hands repeatedly at Gyakutai, causing him to block with his hands. The Chakra burnt his skin, but he still fought on, throwing Hinata's arms aside. He slammed his fist into her chest, causing her to cough out a bit of blood. But Hinata's eyes remained defiant as she aimed a palm at Gyakutai's chest. He grabbed her wrist, twisting her round and sniffing her hair.

"Protecting a loser like Naruto, you'd be better off with me, I'm handsome and strong" Gyakutai said, licking Hinata's ear.

"Naruto is strong, far stronger than you, and it's not about his looks" Hinata said as she stood on her toe and began to spin around.

Gyakutai widened his eyes as Hinata used the Hyuuga's infamous rotation technique, throwing him off of her. He jumped to his feet, grinning as Hinata presumed her defiant stance.

"I'm going to enjoy your suffering, I'll hurt Naruto right in front of you, then I'll hurt you right in front of him, I hope you enjoy your current predicament now, because trust me after I'm done deflowering you no man will even want to touch you" Gyakutai said before he ran forward.

The Gyakutai bushin's all jumped into the air, gliding towards Lee. He hiccupped before a determined expression crossed his face. With a jump, Lee span around in midair. The little green tornado that Lee the became moved around, smashing rocks and clones with little accuracy. One clone after another was kicked by the drunken ninja.

"A drunk clone beat us, this is some kind of sick joke" The last Bushin growled before Lee's leg slammed into his head.

Lee stopped his spin, stumbling around with his eyes spinning. He slouched his back and caused his fellow leaf ninja to cover their mouths as he puked before. Lee triumphantly put his thumb up before falling into his vomit puddle.

"Shotgun not telling him why he stinks of vomit" Kiba said.

"Too troublesome, Hideyasu can do it" Shikamaru said, causing Hideyasu to groan.

The demon of fire threw and spat fireball after fireball at Sasuke, who used his wing as a shield. She cupped her hands together, creating a raging orb of fire.

"DIE!!!" She yelled, throwing the bomb at Sasuke.

"SENSEI!!" Yui cried as the explosion consumed Sasuke.

The demon laughed hysterically.

"Yes, I easily killed an Uchiha, with enough training I can kill Gyakutai" She said, licking her fiery lips.

But a look of pure horror crossed her features as Sasuke flew out of the fire. He now sported a pair of black bat like wings, his sword crackled with electricity while his Sharingan took on a deep red hue.

"I haven't even begun to use all my strength demon! I am at a level that no amount of training can help you surpass" Sasuke said.

"ARROGANT BA…" but the demon couldn't continue her words as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her.

He sheathed his sword, flinging his hair back casually. Sasuke looked down at his student, who smiled at her sensei's triumph. The demon's head and body fell to the ground just as Sasuke hovered towards Yui.

"Come Yui, its time we took our revenge" Sasuke said, the wings falling off his back as his eyes returned to their normal black colour.

"Yes Sasuke-sensei" Yui said, following her sensei towards the forest.

Hinata stood defiant until the end, taking punch after punch thrown by Gyakutai. He stayed away from the face, choosing to bash her chest and arms. Gyakutai lifted Hinata up by the collar of her coat.

"Well, you've certainly managed to surprise me little girl, your indeed brave and passionate, however anyone who gets in my way deserves nothing less than an agonising death" Gyakutai said with a smirk as he readied a Kunai.

Hinata's eyes remained open and defiant, even in the face of imminent death. But Gyakutai dropped Hinata, and then turned towards the cave. An excited grin crossed his face as Naruto walked out of the cave. His eyes had changed a red colour, while his pupils shaped into slits. Naruto's canines and nails grew longer, and his whisker markings darkened as red Chakra bubbled around him. The Chakra shaped into three tails.

"Leave…Hinata…ALONE!!!" Naruto yelled.

"YES COME NARUTO! SHOW ME THAT BEAUTIFUL RAGE!!!"

Next Chapter 6: Demon against demon

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto New Beginnings Movie 2

Chapter 6: Demon against demon

Gyakutai laughed hysterically as Naruto leapt towards him. Naruto lashed out at Gyakutai with a Chakra paw, but the identical ninja easily dodged the attack. He put his hands together, grinning as he covered himself in a purple Chakra. The two ninja glared at one another before running forward. Slamming their fists, together, they released sparks of red and purple Chakra. Hinata looked at the scene in shock as Naruto roared, releasing a wave that sent Gyakutai flying into the wall. Pieces of Naruto's skin began to float off, revealing pure red Chakra underneath. He growled and yelled, dragging his hand across the ground as he slashed at Gyakutai. But Gyakutai rolled out of the way at the last second, slamming his fist into Naruto's cheek.

"Oh I heard so much about you Naruto, ever since your first mission I've wanted to meet you, to fight you like this…COME NARUTO! SHOW ME MORE OF THAT BEAUTIFUL CHAKRA!!!" Gyakutai yelled.

He began to form another Chakra blast in the palm of his hand. But just as he was about to fire a windmill shuriken flew towards them, sparking with electricity. Gyakutai and Naruto jumped away from the water and Hinata jumped into one of the caves just as the shuriken struck the water, electrifying it. Naruto and Gyakutai looked towards the woods, to see Sasuke. His Curse mark covered his entire body, expanding his muscles and changing his skin to a black colour. A pair of bat like wings burst out of his back, as well as a pair of horns. His canines grew longer as the blade of his sword was covered in black chakra flames.

"You attack my students and I, try to hold us prisoner, then attempt to kill us…. don't expect to do this without any punishment" Sasuke said.

As Sasuke flew towards them, Gyakutai's Chakra barrier grew large. The Chakra eventually consumed him, taking shape into a demonic creature in armour. A grin spread across the creatures face, flashing a pair of razor sharp Chakra teeth. The transformed Gyakutai jumped at Sasuke, blocking his sword with his own wrist. They flew across the air, slamming their fists and legs together, yelling as they fired electricity and pure chakra at one another. Naruto looked up at the scene and smiled, his own form began to change into an armoured warrior with six Kyuubi tails, a foxes skull was on top of his face but his facial features were covered by red Chakra. For a moment he looked as if he was going to join the battle. But after a single step he stopped as his body started shaking. He groaned squeezing his hand into a fist.

* * *

At the ruined village, Shikamaru and Neji carried Lee; both boys had embarrassed looks on their faces as Lee snored. Kiba and Akamaru both limped across the floor, Ino had summarised that the two of them would make a full recovery. The medic Kunoichi herself had a few scratches but was still capable of walking. She ran over to Hideyasu, picking him up off the floor.

"Man, I think I'm gonna need some intensive care at the hospital when I get back" He grinned.

"Your not that hurt, but you'll still require some physical therapy…at your own house" Ino said, kissing Hideyasu's lips gently.

"I think I need some therapy right here right now" He whispered.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! WE NEED TO GET TO HINATA-SAMA!!!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah…and where's Shino?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, he disappeared during the fighting" Ino said.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru growled.

Kiba merely laughed, catching the other ninja's attention.

"Oh don't worry about Shino, he's not out of the mission yet" Kiba smirked whilst Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

Hinata climbed up the valley, pulling herself onto the grass. She gasped as she watched Sasuke and Gyakutai clash in the sky, both in their demonic forms. Lightning slammed into the tip of Sasuke's blade as he threw it at Gyakutai. But the demon merely swatted the blade aside, punching Sasuke in the face. Sasuke countered with a kick to Gyakutai's chest. Then he slammed his elbow into Gyakutai's cheek. Gyakutai merely grinned as he fired a blast at Sasuke, who used his wings as a shield to protect himself from the energy. Going through the necessary hand signs, Sasuke spat a giant fireball at Gyakutai, who flew straight through the fire unharmed. He grabbed Sasuke's throat, punching him in the face.

'Sasuke-sensei is really pulling out the stops, but he's holding back…I suppose he doesn't want to reveal his full power to Naruto-san' Yui thought, looking up at the battle from the forest.

Sasuke punched Gyakutai, who countered with an elbow to Sasuke's cheek. He grabbed Sasuke's left horn, throwing him downwards. But Sasuke quickly recovered, kicking Gyakutai across the head. They locked arms, growling at one another as they dropped towards the ground.

* * *

Naruto looked at the cage containing the Kyuubi, a blank expression across his face. Kyuubi's eyes and teeth appeared in the darkness.

"**What's with that look boy? I'm giving you my power so you can fight an even battle" **Kyuubi growled.

"Who is he…Gyakutai?" Naruto asked.

**"The hell if I know, he could be a clone or some obsessed fan adopting your appearance"**

"No, its no trick…he looks the same as me, weighs the same, walks the same way…even his fighting style is somewhat like mine" Naruto said.

"**I see, perhaps this could all be a nightmare or a genjutsu…or perhaps a part of your personality and my power have broken off from your body, creating an evil version of you" **Kyuubi chuckled.

"Shut up you damn fox, I don't want anymore Chakra"

**"Come on kid, give the man what he wants, a fight with the real Kyuubi, an all out no bullshit no holds barred match against the strongest of the Jinchuriki, GIVE IT TO HIM!!!"**

_**"SHUT UP!!!"**_ Naruto yelled in the real world before he ran into the forests.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled after Naruto.

Naruto ran through the woods, trees bouncing off his armour as he jumped at Sasuke and Gyakutai. He punched both men across the face, and then struck them three times each with his tails. Sasuke kicked Naruto's legs and Gyakutai grabbed on of his tails, swinging him round and hitting Sasuke across the face. Both former teammates rolled side by side across the floor. They got up, looking to Gyakutai as he charged up two energy blasts. Naruto and Sasuke both formed Rasengan's in their hands and slammed them into the two energy blasts, deflecting them. Yui and Hinata put their arms to their faces and trees were blown to pieces from the three attacks. They watched as the three demonic beings continued to trade blows in their free for all match. Sasuke punched Naruto across the head and took a kick to his chest from Gyakutai. Naruto slapped Gyakutai with his tail, but was thrown into a tree by Sasuke before he could start a combo.

"CHIDORI!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled, charging his attack with the Kyuubi's chakra.

The former teammates thrust their hands forward, yelling as they flew towards Gyakutai.

* * *

Shikamaru and the rest of the team walked through the forest, listening to the battle as it began to grow more and more intense.

"So tell me, what exactly are we planning to do when we get there, I mean that Gyakutai guy will be weak enough for all of us to take on right?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, we've just got to hope all right, no matter how troublesome hope can be" Shikamaru muttered.

"Or you could stop right there and leave the rest of the mission to us"

The team looked up and gasped as they saw Shizune standing on a tree branch with four other medical ninja with her.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Hideyasu asked.

Jiraiya suddenly walked out from behind one of the trees, his hands crossed over his chest with a grin across his face.

"Tsunade was in a difficult position, send some more medical ninjas over or leave us open to an attack, fortunately I was around to volunteer as backup, but I think it more Ryu going on about it" Jiraiya explained.

"_WHAT YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO AND HELP! AT LEAST SEND SOME OFF DUTY NINJAS TO BACK THEM UP!!!" Ryu yelled._

"_It's not that simple" Tsunade said._

"_Well maybe it is that simple, maybe all you have to do is send one or two ninjas and that'll be all the back up they need, just send them some kind of help" Ryu said._

"_Look Ryu, I'm afraid my hands are tied, at any moment we could be attacked, I need all the resources I have"_

"_THEN SEND SOMEONE TO RETRIEVE THE OTHERS!!" Ryu yelled._

"_Wow, you're just as hot headed as Naruto"_

_Ryu and Tsunade looked to the window to see Jiraiya sitting with his arms crossed._

"_Don't worry Tsunade, I can help them out" Jiraiya said._

"_Hmmm, you'll still need someone to help with the wounded, I'll send Shizune with you" Tsunade said._

"_Thank you Jiraiya, please bring Naruto-sensei back safely" Ryu said._

_Jiraiya grinned as he patted the boys head._

"_Don't worry my little friend gala…"_

_Jiraiya was suddenly sent flying out of the window by a very angry._

"_CALL ME SMALL AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR PERVY NOTES UP!!!"_

"One day that kid will have as hard a punch as Tsunade" Jiraiya chuckled. "All right Shizune, you tend to these guys, I'll get Naruto"

* * *

Gyakutai opened his arms out as the two devastating attacks flew towards him. His demonic form suddenly faded, but the Chakra armour remained.

"AKUMA FLASH!!!" Gyakutai yelled.

The Chakra suddenly lit up in a brilliant explosion that threw both Naruto and Sasuke back. Their forms returned to normal as they rolled across the floor. Yui ran out of the bushes, helping her sensei off of the ground. Looking at Naruto's unconscious form, Yui bit her lip before she ran away with Sasuke on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry Naruto-san, hopefully we'll see one another again…I'm sure you've got an ace that even Sasuke-sensei doesn't know about' Yui said, torn between smiling and worrying for the blonde haired ninja.

Gyakutai grinned as he walked towards Naruto, with Sasuke out of the way he could bring out all of the nine tails. Grabbing Naruto by his hair, Gyakutai swung his leg into Naruto's chest, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto coughed as he regained consciousness, falling to the floor and looking up at Gyakutai with pity in his eyes.

"What's that look for, defend yourself!" Gyakutai said, punching Naruto across the dirt.

Naruto merely rubbed the dirt off his face and looked at Gyakutai.

"It's terrible, the kind of life you lived must have been terrible…a life without love"

Gyakutai widened his eyes at Naruto's words before yelling and kicking him in the chin. He grabbed Naruto's ears, slamming his knee into Naruto's forehead. But Naruto remained defiant, looking at Gyakutai, again with pity in his eyes.

"No one who cared, no one who recognised you, I wonder whether I would have turned out like you" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!!!" Gyakutai yelled.

He continually punched Naruto across the face, yelling as he beat Naruto into the ground.

"No one should be treated as if they are a demon"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX! WE ARE DEMONS!!!" Gyakutai screamed, slamming his fists into Naruto's face.

"No we aren't, we are men…shinobi that live in a cruel world, but somehow I'll put a stop to that cruelty, someway" Naruto said.

"GAAAAGH!!! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO SHUT YOU UP!!"

Gyakutai grabbed Naruto by his neck and pushed him out of the forest. He jumped into the air, ready to slam a Chakra empowered fist into Naruto's gut. Suddenly, Hinata jumped at Gyakutai, slamming her palm into his chest. She pushed Gyakutai away from Naruto, holding his wrists firmly as they got off the floor.

"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you!" He growled.

Swinging his arm forward, Gyakutai slammed his fist into Hinata's face, throwing her towards the edge of the valley.

"HINATA!!" Naruto yelled as the girl fell.

But as soon as Hinata's feet left the grass she landed softly on some kind of black mass floating in the sky. Gyakutai widened his eyes, realising that they were hundreds of insects flying together. The Aburame had survived his attack. Naruto wiped the blood off his mouth and smiled as he got off the floor, turning to face Gyakutai.

"Thank you Shino, please get Hinata to safety…its time for me to finish this" Naruto said, his look of pity replaced with a determined glare.

Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands together. Gyakutai merely laughed, gathering chakra into his hand. He began to walk forward; it was time for this battle to end. The demonic ninja smelt something strange in the air. It didn't matter; whatever Naruto was planning he wouldn't give it a chance to work. But before he could run forward, Naruto opened his eyes. Gyakutai looked at Naruto oddly, the Konoha ninja had strange orange markings around his eyes, while the pupils themselves had changed to a yellow colour.

"What is this? Some kind of stage of your Kyuubi transformation?" Gyakutai asked.

"No, its got nothing to do with that fox…this is Senjutsu!"

Next Final Chapter

Senjutsu: Sage technique

* * *

Hopefully everyone's familiar with techniques shown in the current Manga, anyway hope everybody enjoyed the chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto New Beginnings Movie 2

Final Chapter

"Sage technique, what the hell is that?" Gyakutai asked.

"Something I can use to kick your ass" Naruto said.

Gyakutai grinned before running forward he swung his fist forward. His punch made contact, knocking Naruto back slightly. Naruto grabbed a hold of Gyakutai's wrist firmly. Gyakutai glared at Naruto, slamming his fist into his face again. But after taking the punch, Naruto slammed his knees into Gyakutai's chest. Then he punched him across the face, throwing him backwards. Gyakutai clutched his chest; those blows were painful beyond belief. This sage mode must have increased Naruto's strength, but Gyakutai shouldn't have been feeling pain. But then Gyakutai widened his eyes, realising what had happened. When the Hyuuga girl poked his chest, she must have used her Chakra to dispel the demonic Jutsu he had used on his nerves. He had never felt pain before, now that he was experiencing it he felt truly terrified.

"No! I am invincible! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED LIKE THIS!!!!" Gyakutai yelled as he ran at Naruto "I'LL KILL YOU! THE GIRL! YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE!! I'LL KILL ANYONE PRECIOUS TO YOU!!!!"

He swung his fist at Naruto, who merely sidestepped the blow. Spinning round, Naruto removed a kunai from his holster. Grabbing his opponent's shoulder, Naruto pressed the Kunai against the back of Gyakutai's head.

"That's something I cant let you do, your like me Gyakutai, you wont give up no matter what, you're a man of your word…so when you say your going to kill my friends then I've got no choice but to believe you, I'm sorry but I cant let you go" Naruto explained.

"C-Curse you Uzumaki, I curse your clan and both Uzu and Konoha, why…why are you so strong when you have all these people holding you back?" Gyakutai asked.

"It is because I have people in my life that I train hard to become strong so that I can become Hokage and protect them" Naruto said.

"I have nothing, I have torn myself and others apart to survive HOW CAN I BE WEAKER THAN YOU!!!"

"You flaunt your power too much, you've used all your Chakra up…maybe if I led the kind of life you had I would be like you, but I'm not…so I'm going to hold onto the friends I have, protect them by killing you"

"Then quit talking and just do it already! DO IT UZUMAKI!!!" Gyakutai yelled.

With those final words, Naruto slid his Kunai into the back of Gyakutai's head. Naruto broke the Kunai as he pulled it out of his head, leaving the blade imbedded in Gyakutai's brain. His body fell into the water, the blood spreading around the water. Naruto stood staring at Gyakutai's body as it began to sink. That was how the demonic ninja's life was ended, not by a flashy Rasengan but by a stab to his head. Jiraiya jumped behind Naruto, patting his student on the shoulder.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just fine, in fact I was thinking of going on another trip" Naruto said, flashing a grin.

But Jiraiya could tell that the young man was hiding how he truly felt. That man Gyakutai could have been his brother, but now it seemed they would never know. Jiraiya took one final look at where the body had been before following Naruto back into the woods. They met with Naruto's teammates, who smiled as he walked towards them. Hinata nervously poked her fingers together as Naruto smiled at her.

"All right guys, how about we get home before the old woman sends an army of Anbu to save us" Naruto said.

The others smiled, today they saw what Naruto could have been. So they thanked god that they had the Naruto they all knew and loved. A knuckle headed ninja with incredible luck and determination that bordered on the verge of stubbornness. But despite this he was still an incredible friend and a man who could become their Hokage.

_Ending Music Sign (Shippuden opening 6)_

The team made a slow return to the village, where everyone was waiting. In the Kuzugi manor, the Kuzugi family was bowing to a shrine dedicated to Evo. Outside the hospital, Sakura crossed her arms as Hinata helped Jiraiya carry Naruto to the hospital. Yumi put her hands together and sighed at the sight of Naruto with Hinata while Ryu looked on in confusion.

"Question is which one will he choose?" Ryu asked.

"It's so romantic" Yumi sighed.

"Hellooo, it's a love triangle, it aint romantic, its complicated and awkward"

But Yumi continued to admire the sight of Sakura and Hinata glaring while Naruto sheepishly watched on. It was good to be back in Konoha.

* * *

_Cast_

_Naruto Uzumaki/ Gyakutai: Steve Burton_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Yuri Lowenthal_

_Hinata Hyuga: Stephanie Sheh_

_Jiraiya: David Lodge_

_Kiba Inuzuka: Kyle Herbert_

_Shikamaru Nara: Tom Gibis_

_Ino Yamanaka: __Colleen O'Shaughnessey_

_Neji Hyuga: Steve Staley_

_Rock Lee: Brian Donovan_

_Kyuubi: Paul St peter_

_Ryu Kanatake: Josh Keaton_

_Yumina Takiyama: Rachel Leigh Cook_

_Shizune: Megan Hollingshead_

_Multiarmed demon: Quinton Flynn_

_Tsunade: Debi Mae West_

_Mole Demon: T.J Storm_

_Lizard Demon: Steve Kramer_

_Insect Demon: Daniel Southworth_

_Fire Demon: Kari Wahlgren_

_Massacre Survivor: Maile Flanagan_

_Shino Aburame: Derek Stephen Prince_

_Hideyasu: Reuben Langdon_

_End ending music_

Kakashi looked at the river, watching his Anbu search it. Every time they came up for air they shook their heads. And every time they reported to him they came up with the same answer. There was no trace, not even a branch member of the Hyuga clan had found anything. Kakashi lifted his headband up, scanning the river with his Sharingan. It seemed he'd have to report bad news to Tsunade. Missing Nin Gyakutai's body has disappeared.

The End

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the fic, I'll probably make a third movie fic where Gyakutai returns but for now I'll be doing chapters for Naruto New Beginnings, yep thats right I'm returning to that fic. Send me your reviews and tell me what you thought of the fic please.


End file.
